Kill the Campus
by KeitaroHigurashi
Summary: Tatsumi and Wave enter in Tenkoku Gakuen. Being expelled from their previous school and sent here they think they have reached heaven and laughs at the autorities misundertanding, but inside there, they will see that the world is quite rotten in the end.


**Well, since Kill The Savior is discontinued and my mind is kind of blocked to progress with Kill The Clan until further notice I will post this first chapter of Kill the Campus that I wrote a long time ago, actually this was my first fanfic but I was a little shy of people thinking it was too mainstream, but since I was encouraged by much people I decided to post it here.**

**Well a note of advice, in this story, the only thing that will be conserved from "Akame Ga Kill!" are my personal pairings, (ones being from the manga, others no) and some of their Teigus.**

**Chapter 1: Kill the newbies.**

It's the year 2014, the buildings of the empire changed through the years, and as mother Time is capricious all the noble warriors from the past will raise and meet again, in this new chapter of their unending story.

It´s a bright new day in Teikoku Gakuen, The highest and mightiest campus in the entire world, the site covered a radius about 30 miles round, it houses lot of families as well as students since some older ex-students decided to make a living inside this place, with forests and a mountains included within its walls, it is cataloged as the only wonder of the world, and in front of its large iron doors two rather know fellows are arriving both of them packed head to toes with boxes and bags. One of the newcomers was a brown short-haired guy that used a beige sweater with green jeans. Also he had a white shirt under said cloth, leather gauntlets on his arms and black-brown shoes.

The other male had short black marine hair, on his neck he used a red tie decorated with an anchor, blue jacket with naval design and black jeans with black shoes, his eyes were blue like the deep oceans.

"So this is Teikoku Gakuen, it seems that this place is going to be fun, don't you think so, Wave?" The brown haired guy while he rested a little from his heavy luggage.

"Well, it always becomes a fun place wherever we go, so yea, Tatsumi." He replied as he imitated his partner.

The roads that culminated at the entrance were empty, no cars or other ways of transports parked there as it was taxed heavily per minute, for that reason both freshmen had to walk from their previous school to this way.

At first it looked ridiculous of why two of the most wanted delinquents would receive a pass to come to this place, but upon seeing the marvelous entrance Tatsumi now thought it was because their previous director was rather insane, the place looked like it was built for rich people to only let the richest people receive education, and here they were, two failures of the world opening the gates to paradise.

When they entered, Tatsumi and Wave first impressions were exactly the same. Their mouths hung open almost crashing with the floor as their sight was blinded by the splendor of the place, in front of them, they could see a large road covered by trees to the sides, which ended in a large fountain surrounded by buildings of almost any possible kind, it was even better than how the postcards described the location.

Tatsumi stepped in and immediately a rather fat male dressed neatly and showing a lot of importance appeared. He was eating a few meat drumsticks with ease. He had white beard and hair and was smiling softly at the newcomer.

"I get to think that you are Mr. Tatsumi, right? And the other is Mr. Wave?" He asked politely at them, trying to smile softly at the pair as he waited for an answer.

Tatsumi and Wave simply nodded and then the older male started with his presentation. The first thing that he informed was that he was the current Vice-director. He was in duty of greeting all the students that entered the place for the first time and show them their classrooms for their first subject, as classes had already started a few months ago, yet today the classes would start later, so first he would take both guys to their dorms in order for them to leave their things.

The dorms were even more hallucinating than the entrance, to them it looked even better that the dorms they had in their previous school, all rooms were single until further notice so both guys would enjoy if privacy, as well as certain pleasures inside their secure space, as they left their things, Vice-director Honest advised them that normally classes started 8 o´clock, but if they wanted to eat breakfast they should arrive at the lounge at seven.

As Honest continued explaining things a huge explosion attracted Tatsumi´s attention, alongside Wave´s.

As they looked at its source they noticed a woman with messy blonde hair, she was wearing a simple shirt with her chest almost discovered revealing a black top that only covered her rather large bust. She also wore a torn-up light brown jean and sandals in her feet.

"Woah, what is happening there?" Tatsumi asked, marveled not only by the crater made by the girl, but also by her beauty.

"Uhmm, it must be Leone having another tantrum because she lost in bets, that troublesome girl always starts fighting at this hour, but it seems this time the match ended already" Honest replied as they continue walking.

Tatsumi tried to see further and noticed the yellowish eyes of Leone that preyed on him as if she was looking at her prey, in front of her, was laying a male students with a rather exaggerated build-up unconscious and by its smell, it seemed the hit did more than just take his consciousness.

When they reached Tatsumi´s designated classroom, Wave took note of where it was located, then he said good bye to his friend by clashing their fists and leaving him alone.

The door of the classroom seemed normal as it was one of those typical slide type, it was made of wood as Tatsumi could feel the texture in his hands when he slid it open, showing the History teacher looking at him with an angered look, she was a silver short-haired woman that wore an eye-patch in her right eye, her right arm was mechanic and she wore a black suit opened in her chest area revealing a little of her cleavage. Her greyish eyes scanned the boy almost instantly as she took a cigarette from its box and lighted it.

Tatsumi being frankly feel a little intimidate by her presence, but he was reassured when he hear her voice showing not hospitality.

"Tell me; are you the supposed transfer student?" She asked rather softly as she inhaled a bit of her cigarette as Tatsumi nodded. "Understood come in, I shall begin introductions first than new themes, by the way, my name is Najenda."

Tatsumi did as ordered, trying to not call unwanted attention right in his first day. He entered and wrote down his name in the black board before facing his class-room partners.

"My name is Tatsumi, hope we get along well." He said clenching his fist firmly.

The boy scanned his partners slowly, they weren't a particularly special bunch, but he changed his mind as he set his sight in a particular lady. She had black raven long hair that seemed to reach her knees, her marvelous red eyes were intimidating, even if they were looking at the window, and she was wearing a black sleeveless mini-dress with a red tie and a white collar. But what impressed Tatsumi more wasn't her looks, but her loneliness, she seemed to be in a distant place from the whole classroom.

"Your seat would be behind Akame, by the way, try to not piss her off, there will be grave consequences if you do." His teacher advised as she gave him a soft pull towards his place.

Tatsumi walked there looking at the girl in all the process, even if he approached she didn't look at his side or at least it was that way until one of the guys pulled a prank and interpose his feet making him fall on her desk, hitting his head and passing out from the sudden hit.

A few hours passed when Tatsumi woke up, he was in the infirmary with his torso nude. Forcefully he tried to remember what happened, but he could only bring the memories of falling and hitting his head with the metal edge of Akame´s desk, all that happened after was a mere blur. He sat on the bed and looked around, finding a silhouette behind the curtain, it seemed to be the campus nurse so he called for her.

"Miss, I am awake, can you tell me what happened?" He asked and then saw the figure move to open the curtain.

He was surprised to see that the infirmary doctor was a really young-looking woman, probably in her early twenties. She wore glasses for her purple-eyes that matched her long purple hair tied in Chinese fashion and the typical clothes of a medic, in her left breast pocket her card indicated she was indeed said person.

"Hello, my name is Scheele, how are you feeling Tatsumi?" She asked softly pressing her hand on Tatsumi´s shoulder.

"Eh, I am already fine, but, what happened, who brought me here?" He asked impatiently.

"Well regarding that…" She began as the door slid open and a girl with long yellow hair decorated with a green hairpin entered, her eyes fixed on Tatsumi almost immediately as she approached.

"Tatsumi, my name is Aria, I am the student council vice-president, I came to see if you were fine after that incident after all, it is technically a miracle you are still alive" She said smiling at him and helping the boy to stand up. "I shall give you the details of what happened in private, can he already leave, Scheele-san?" She asked as she walked towards the door with him.

"Eh, yes it´s fine." She said as they left. "_With a few things that changed, how will this impact on them" _She thought as she continued destroying some papers.

Upon walking a few meters and reaching a staircase Aria began to speak to him. Her voice unlike before was colder and dead serious.

"Two hours ago, a guy from your classroom made you fall and hit your head against Akame´s desk in your classroom, then Najenda took you to the infirmary, is that how the facts happened?

"Well I think so, she seemed to be a very reliable person, but I fade out instantly so I don't know what happened exactly" He replied at her softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No much contrary, I just need to get the facts clear so I can work on this case, by the way he is the one that made you fall Tatsumi" She said and showed Tatsumi a picture of the culprit.

He wasn't a very distinguish fellow, he was a rather normal person for Tatsumi, he even pitied the guy a little as now he would paid for what he had done to him, nobody attacked without punishment, that was a golden rule in his life and the perfect time for payback would be at night.

"By the way, if you want to settle things, I could ehem ehem, help you, Tatsumi." Aria added feeling his mischievous intent. "After all he will assist to my party tonight, so it could be perfect for you."

"Oh that is great" Tatsumi replied fascinated by her words that he later let a grim appear on his face.

After they made the preparations Tatsumi left to his classroom but when he entered there, he only found Akame sitting in the same place and looking at the same direction as she did earlier.

"What are you doing here during lunch time?" Where her first words as she glanced at the freshman that was his classmate.

Her voice confirmed Tatsumi´s thoughts as they felt heavy, but carrying a lot of sadness, it seemed for him that she was really hard in trying to stay away from others, as if his sadness was contagious.

"Well, I just got out from the infirmary, so I came here to see if classes continued" he said approaching her softly, trying to be cautious as she seemed to be dangerous.

"Understood" she replied and then looked at him intently. "Classes ended for today." She added coldly and averted her gaze to the window again.

Tatsumi looked at her and was tempted to continue the conversation somehow, but something deep inside him advised that the girl was pure trouble and will lead him to a no-end flush of tragedy, yet, it was that same thought that made her so beautiful to him. He decided to sit in the desk at her side, nobody was going to use it after all so he didn't mind, and he stared at her intently, scanning her even more than when their first met.

"You should stop doing that, nothing good is going to happen if you stay by my side, what is more, you will regret it" She declared lowly, but with a lot of meaning behind those words.

"What do you-" Tatsumi began.

"Yo Tatsumi!" Wave called as he entered in the classroom opening the door happily, carrying a green-haired guy by its jacket collar. "I heard you fainted from this guy, is that true?"

Tatsumi looked at his friend and scanned the guy at his side quickly, he had green eyes to match his hair-style, even if one of his eyes was covered by it, he was wearing a brown jacket and blue jeans along with a white shirt.

"Well at surprising it sounds it happened, but don't worry I will arrange things with him tonight, Aria told me of a party that she will hold in her family house" He informed looking at his friend eyes.

"Do you want me to help you? I wouldn't mind to crack a few bones, after all he endangered my friend" Wave asked cracking his hands, trying to sound confident.

"There is no need to do it, I want to settle things alone, like always Wave" He replied back as Akame looked at him while hearing their words, but the deadpan face of hers didn't move, not even after hearing that he would maybe hospitalize his target.

After debating with Wave his plan Tatsumi feel a little relieved but then he remembered the presence of Akame and turned to look at her. She wasn't amused at all. Softly Tatsumi cleared his throat and grabbed her collar.

"Listen to me, you better not go advising that guy to not go, or I will kill you!" advised him looking at her intense scarlet eyes, but receiving none as answer.

As Tatsumi was about to leave he hear her voice really soft behind him. "You shouldn't do that, you will regret it if you go to that party tonight" he turned but Akame was again in the position at her side of the window.

After Tatsumi left he began walking to his room, but problems in school come rather easy and it didn't took much for him to notice he was again lost in the middle of the campus and there was no signal to indicate the places of said massive buildings, also, the amount of people walking was insane that it was more like a city than a place where you study.

The swordsman suddenly felt somebody tapping his shoulder, and as he looked around two girls greeted them, one seemed to be specially annoyed while the other carried what seemed to be a stuffed dog in her arms.

"Hey you, my radar is saying that you are lost, do you need some help?" the one with the dog asked softly.

Tatsumi inspected both girls, the cheerful one had light-brown hair tied pony-tail style and wore the classical cheerleader attire, small sleeveless top that showed her belly and a skirt little enough to show her beautiful legs her eyes were of a pale pink color.

The other one, had her hair tied in a twin-tails fashion, and gave right away the characteristics of a Tsundere. It made him laugh a little, when she puffed and crossed her arms trying to cover a non-existant chest.

"Seryuu we shouldn't lose time with this shrimp, he is clearly a new student that came recentply, he doesn't need our help, he needs a map, after all I don't think this spineless worm would be even grateful at us for helping him." She would say proudly crossing her sight to another side trying to avoid direct eye contact.

Those words really annoyed Tatsumi to the point that smoke escaped from his head, he was really pissed off at that girl but his attention was diverted when her companion took his hand and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry about Mein, she always treats people that way, by the way, my name is Seryuu, I have been living here since I was born, after all my family are ex-students that decided to take residence in this place, so, what is troubling you?" She asked softly and then it even made Tatsumi to blush a little, ashamed of being carried by the other childish attitude.

"Well actually I am kind of lost, so I don't know how to go to the boys dormitories" He said looking at them.

"Humu, Humu" Seryuu nodded and then took his hand. "I will take you there, Mein can you take Koro to the stadium, I will be there shortly" She said to her friend handing her toy.

(Note: That is not her Teigu Koro, it Is, as I said, a stuffed animal)

Mein simply sighed but nodded in agreement and then Seryuu took his hand and dashed towards his destination, making Tatsumi want to puke due the raw speed the girl could muster, as expected from the captain of the cheerleading team.

When they arrived Tatsumi thanked her, and saw her leave with the same speed that she had brought him to the dorms.

"Great now I don't even know how to arrive here, but also my stomach hurts" He was saying when he walked to his room. "Let´s see room 217, here it is" He said to himself as he moved his ass to the bed, not even worrying about the boxes and boxes that were distributed around the room.

Without noticing, Tatsumi fell asleep just to be awaked by a knock at his door, he didn't move as he felt his body really heavy and didn't want to move at all, looking at his cellphone he jumped off the bed, not realizing how he had slept seven hours and the person probably at the door would be Aria, trying to wake him up for the party.

"Wait a minute" he said and then a voice replied, confirming his doubts as it was undoubtedly Aria´s. "Ok I will wait, by the way, the guy that made you trip is at this moment in my house, enjoying the party, I came to pick you up after confirming it, Tatsumi." She would say with that soft and charming voice of her.

It took Tatsumi less than five minutes to prepare himself, he was surprised as it never took him so little take a bath, change clothes and be ready for a party, than this time.

"Oh wow, you look both like a bad guy and very charming" Said Aria when she saw Tatsumi´s attire who consisted in dark jeans, brown shoes and a white-hooded sweater.

"Well after all a party, is a party, I can get rid of the guy too, so it a plus." He said showing her, his iron-made knuckles. "I hope to not get the floor of your house too bloody".

"That won´t matter at all" She replied as they left.

Aria´s house was actually an entire building located near the school entrance, at first Tatsumi thought it would be a simple room like his, but when he saw that the entire five-floor building was her place, his jaw almost dropped in surprise, the inside was even more marvelous than the outside façade as the walls were white being of pure ceramic with little decorations of wood to make it a little less cheaper, but it clearly signaled that she was the classic rich girl from every guy dreams.

The music that played in the hall was really up to date. He was relieved as that was something that made him worry for a while as he thought that maybe her parents would like slow music out of this generation range.

The food was also top-notch, not fried chips, or simply trash food, but actually high-class cuisine that made him water his mouth, but what he couldn't see was his target, the guy that had made him trip.

As he faked that he danced around like all the people there enjoying the music, Tatsumi inspected more closely, trying to look for the guy that had ashamed him in the classroom today, he would punch reason on his mind a few times before humiliating him to no stop, and maybe kiss and fuck his girlfriend if he had one of course, but instead, he found Akame on a corner, half hiding behind a pillar as she was drinking juice.

She was wearing a gorgeous red dress that combined almost perfectly with her scarlet eye, remarking her extremely healthy and well-developed curves, it was almost impossible for him to move his head to ignore such beauty, he wondered why haven't any guy approached a beauty like her, well, maybe it was because the aura he had felt in the classroom this morning.

Tatsumi gulped heavily and softly started to approach her, just to be interrupted by Aria who was carrying a smoothie in her hands, and gave it to him.

"Oh Tatsumi, you have to taste this, it is delicious" She said and then approached his ear. "Need to talk to outside, it´s about your target." She added.

Tatsumi nodded but for a second his eyes travelled back to Akame, who had the same dead-pan face that doesn't let any emotion to escape and he for a second freeze, as she negated with her head, as if telling him that something was dangerous, but he simply got dragged by the blond.

Once outside Tatsumi had exchanged his drink for the smoothie that Aria had lend him, it was sweet, kind of weird for a strawberry flavor, but he didn't mind, his ears and senses were only focused in Aria, who was giving a speech of how he should dealt with him.

The words came from her mouth slowly, and Tatsumi started to feel a little tired of her speech, but he remained there, looking at her softly, until his eyes began to close, the last words he heard before collapsing were.

"He is my boyfriend" She said grinning evilly at him as he felt asleep.

Tatsumi woke up as he felt and iron rod hitting his ribs, the room was totally dark, but he could make a few things out of the situation, firstly he was near the party as he could hear the music loudly, covering other noises, and the other thing was that he was totally naked as the chill of the night softly coated his skin.

Another smack came and he gritted his teeth to not cry in pain, this time they had hit him in his balls, the mother-fucker that was doing this to him, must be somebody very sadistic, he would snap the neck of such a person if he had the opportunity.

More smacks came from different directions, and Tatsumi began to think that the responsible of such act must be a group of cowards, nothing more, he began to worry about Aria, but all his worries soon disappeared into despair as the lights were turned on.

They became despair.

The bodies of dismembered students decorated the room that once was the party hall, he hadn't noticed it due the lights being turned off and due the darkness that reigned there, blood drenched the floor and walls equally in as if they were painting them with it, the limbs and organs were being mopped by the ones that served the food and drinks, as if they were simple trash, but what made him panic and despair more, was Aria, who was standing in front of him with a leather attire that barely covered her breasts and hips, holding the object that was marking his body, an iron bar with a leather hilt.

"I see our special guest is awake, what a nice and pleasant thing, as it would be meaningless to kill you while you were sleeping, also there is somebody I would like you to know" She said as the same male that had humiliated him appeared and swiftly engaged into a passionately kiss with Aria.

"So this shrimp wanted to "get Revenge" on me, ha, good joke" He said after breaking the kiss. "Listen to me squeaky mouse, if you were to touch me, you would receive death sentence immediately" He darted to Tatsumi and then punched his stomach harshly making him puke the drinks.

Tatsumi was shocked at seeing the scene and couldn't reply as his hands struggled hard with the chains to no avail, as no matter what, he couldn't shatter them.

A group of servants brought a big bowl with something steaming inside of it, it was a hot fondue steaming a lot from the heat that it received, but things grew worse when Aria inserted the iron bar on it, heating it.

"I am really enjoying myself with this show, so I really hope you to squeal like a pig by the time I start playing with you more seriously." She said taking the heated object from the bowl and softly reaching for Tatsumi´s arm with it.

Tatsumi could feel the heat of the weapon that approached him and his struggles began to increase, his mouth started to bash insults at a speed that was thought to be impossible for a human, even the devil would be ashamed of such act of cowardice.

The iron met the flesh and smoke instantly corrode the air, the wicked smirk on Aria´s face as well as on her boyfriend made Tatsumi clench his teeth, he wasn't going to please these motherfuckers, he will bear it, and when he could, he would break free and fucking kill them.

He never stood the chance as soon afterwards, the window of the party room exploded, breaking in tiny pieces of glass as a figure with long black hair entered in the room, it was Akame, who was wearing a dead-glare expression, full of conviction, but not hatred. Even after the shocking scene before her, she didn't wear the expression of hating the culprits of such scenario.

"Fuck it´s her, I knew it was her" Aria said wearing a worrisome expression. "SHE IS A MEMBER OF NIGHT RAID, WE HAVE TO KILL HER!" She shouted and all the servants left their work position and grabbed guns or swords rounding the girl who had an iron-baseball bat.

In an instant one of the guys shot at her head, as Tatsumi screamed her name in despair, but then he was shocked as the one that received the shot wasn't the girl in to which it was aimed, but another guy that was aiming at her, she had moved her weapon and in a swift motion had batted the bullet to another place as well as moving to her side to dodge another one that came from behind her making it impact in another guy as well as letting her reach one of the attackers surrounding her with her bat and hitting his head, breaking it upon recognition and sending him against the one that was by his side.

In a single moment, the girl had rendered four of sixteen servants, killing them in the process with such delicate movements that one wouldn't think how much damage she could cause, but the servants did, as most of them dropped their weapons and left crying "SHE IS A MONSTER!".

Akame simply walked straight at her enemies, her bat and face covered in blood as her only to opponents before reaching the wicked couple was, trembling with fear. One of them raised his sword attempting to summon courage, but as he lowered it to impact her head, she used her bat as a rapier and hit the edge of the sword forcing it backwards and making it stab on the guy´s head, killing him in an instant. The other fell to the ground shaking now visibly from the sight of death in the form of a rose, Akame noticed it and ended his life quickly by hitting his face with her weapon only once making more blood spray on the floor.

Aria held his boyfriend hand firmly as if waiting for him to stand by her side to fight this monster, but she failed to notice that Tatsumi had also recovered from the shock and with his legs he had been choking the guy to the point of killing him, upon noticing, the blonde panicked and in a rage attack she raised the iron bar to stab Tatsumi, as he smirked due the bitch not noticing that Akame was behind her, holding the bat with both hands as she swung it downwards crashing her skull until she literally buried the body on the floor, making it become pure meat pond.

Akame looked at Tatsumi, the same emotionless eyes decorated her face as she looked at him, Tatsumi on the other hand, smiled nervously, he was in front of an assassin that had killed uncountable people, and what made it worse, was that he suddenly heard the sound of the servants that ran away crying in agony almost in unison, but he panicked more, when Akame gripped her weapon tightly and swung it at his direction.


End file.
